


Will Ever Be

by littlebeebeebird (Jellibeebee)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeebee/pseuds/littlebeebeebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evocis is a cattle herd and the most recent Tribute to the god Makara. Lucky for him, they've sort of fallen ridiculously in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Follower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364835) by [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry). 



> A GodAU drabble for Amy that's been long overdue. Not really meant to make sense outside of her godau verse!

It's the day before the midsummer equinox when Evocis receives his latest summons from his lover. The day has barely begun but he is up with the rising golden sun to tend to his herd, and that is where one of Thavma's innumerable goats made from tangled vines and bracken finds him. Thankfully it's not the one who spouts obscenities and seems to have a mind of its own, but an average one with small pink primroses growing down its spine. In its mouth is a scroll of birch bark, letters scorched into the soft paper asking Evocis to come join the God Makara for what will inevitably become another bout of love making.

Evocis looks to his herd and finds the dark shapes of nightmares prowling the woods, and knows that Thavma intends to use them to safeguard his cattle. With no other excuses as to why he couldn't join his lover, he tucks the note away into a pocket and grins to the little goat now butting curiously against his knees.

“Lead on, little one. Let's see what our god wants now, hm?”

While the two travel farther into the woods the sky overhead becomes heavy and gray, threatening rain. Wind rustles the leaves of every growing thing in a whisper of warm air. Evocis rubs an arm despite the wind lacking a chill, a reflexive movement.

The first drops of rain begin when they reach the edge of the forest, entering into a clearing where the trees can't shield them. The little blooming goat carries on through the drizzle swiftly becoming a downpour without pausing, although Evocis hesitates to follow.

Just over the rise of a small hill the edge of a white stone glimmers in the rain, made brighter by the darkening greenery surrounding it. Sure enough the goat is climbing up the hill toward it, stopping just before passing by the stone. Even over the heavy rain Evocis hears a voice, clear as anything, clear as if it was spoken a foot away instead of over the rise of a hill.  
  


“And where is my beloved then, if you've returned without my missive?” There's amusement in that voice, an ageless levity, a surety and patience. The God Makara appears on the rise of the hill, dark hair wild against the pale gray backdrop of the sky and rain, bare as anything, all warm brown skin and the faint lines of dark tattoos and old scars. They turn their head and look straight at Evocis, and even with the distance he can tell they're smiling. “What are you waiting out there for? Would you come all this way to hide from the rain and deny me?” They tease him and Evocis can't help but laugh, half embarrassed and half plain amused.

“Some of us civilized folk don't enjoy getting drenched in the rain, thanks. Can't you come to me instead, O Powerful God?” Evocis makes a gesture at the shelter the forest's edge provides him, knowing Thavma can both hear and see him perfectly fine.

“Such a spoiled brat you've become, my love! To order a God about without a trace of piety or respect,” Thavma snorts but doesn't budge. “Come here instead, you'll be more dry with me than under the trees, I promise.”

A promise from Thavma is a sure thing, has always been a sure thing, so it leaves Evocis no choice but to forsake the shelter of the trees and run a mad dash up the slippery grass of the hill—loosing his footing once or twice much to Thavma's amusement made apparent by their laughter—to join them beyond the stones.

Once at the top Thavma drags him in, sopping wet clothes and all, into what is clear to Evocis now as a faerie ring made up of odd chunks of marble overgrown with moss and wildflowers. True to their word, not a single drop of rain falls on his head once he's inside the circle, the rain doming off an invisible apex in rivulets.

“See? Have I mislead you yet?” Thavma says, prompting Evocis to look up at their face instead of pressing his cheek against against their warm chest. Thavma is as beautiful as they ever are, their expression tender, the lips Evocis has kissed times innumerable quirked up into an affectionate smile.

“How long are you going to talk like that?” Evocis asks with a laugh instead of answering, pushing up on his tiptoes to encourage Thavma bending down to kiss him properly. It's slow and sweet and Thavma's lips are warm against his water slick skin. The pair part when Thavma gently tugs Evocis by the back of his soaked shirt.

“As long as I motherfucking feel like I'm gonna,” Comes their belated retort, large warm palms reaching down to pull Evocis' shirt over his head. “You'll catch a cold staying in these.” They add, undoing Evocis' belt. He laughs and pushes Thavma's hands away to do it himself, pulling off his boots first before finishing the job Thavma started.

“Oh, of course, you're worried about my health. Not at _all_ trying to get me naked.” Evocis grins as Thavma pulls him in close again to their warm body, skin against skin. Even though Thavma's body is no new rarity for him the press sends shivers down his back, anticipation and thrill.

Thavma cups his cheek in one hand, brushing the pad of their thumb over his lips, eyes lidded heavily with an indolent smile. “Me? What would I _ever_ want this motherfucker naked for? It's not like I love him or anything.” It's not a new confession but like the touch of their skin it's something that still holds that spark of shock, of novelty.

Evocis laughs and murmurs something in reply, but it's lost as Thavma bends again to give him warm, indulgent kisses that eventually find the two of them sprawled out on the soft mossy ground. Evocis kisses down the column of Thavma's throat, down the center of their chest and pauses to rest his cheek against their inked and scared skin and listen to the heart of an undying god. It sounds no different than the beat of his own heart, or the beat of one his cow's, and the fact that it is so mundane makes Thavma feel more real.

They stroke a hand over Evocis' hair and he sighs, looks up at them and feels a well of love. “I love you,” He murmurs, watching the tell tale flowers start to bloom in Thavma's hair. “I love you more than I probably should, more than there are stars, more than the oceans are deep. I might not be immortal or grasp some of the things or emotions you can but I know that I couldn't love you anymore than how much I love you now, I would break from it, it would consume me.”

Thavma is silent a beat too long, their quiet betraying how deeply Evocis' words have flustered them. Flowers start blooming out of the moss and the grass, pearlescent whites and pink with small white centers, climbing little vines reaching out and latching onto whatever they can reach—the curve of Thavma's horns, for instance—and showing no signs of stopping. It makes Evocis grin as much as it makes Thavma's dark face grow dusky with a blush.

“You're an awful motherfucking human. Why'd I ever think you were a good idea to keep?” Thavma's complaining only makes Evocis laugh and hush them with kisses.

“You _just_ said you loved me, isn't that why?” Evocis laughs and Thavma groans in reply.

The rain continues to drizzle down over them, the distant rumbling of thunder feeling farther away the longer they hold each other, the longer they touch and remain touching. The storm passes overhead as they love one another, and for this short moment they find blissful peace.

 

It doesn't last. Nothing mortal ever does, and mortal Evocis will ever be.

 


End file.
